Beyblade Mystic Fight: Episode 5
by Myal
Summary: This time Mya and Nile found a old house with a strange old lady, what would she want, would she be from the evil side. Keep reading it on Beyblade Mystic Fight


Beyblade Mystic Fight

Episode 5: The god, the fish and the witch

Mya and Nile had already wake up in search for someone to ask directions about where do they were. That same morning Mya told Nile that she would help him find his parents, thats the reason why they were looking for someone to gave them directions.

" Nile we had walked along this part of the river I don't think people live here, maybe if we cross the river we might find someone, don't you think so ", said Mya.

" I bet your right we had walked around for more than an hour, and still we hadn't find anything. Lets try your idea, but you know there are cocodriles in the Nile River, if is this really the Nile River ", said Nile.

" Last to jump the water is a cocodrile chum ", said Mya, who jumped in the water.

" HEY, wait for me ", said Nile.

The two Kids jumped in the water and it was very deep from what they had imaginated. At least they hadn't seen any cocodriles. At the middle of the river they felt a strong current that made that Mya and Nile were dragged away.

" Ah, I knew this was a terrible idea, now I'm going to die because of your plan ", said Nile, who faint.

" Hey, you agreed to swim in the river to cross it… , so don't blame me… , you are responsable too… ", sai Mya who was trying to not drown.

The current was pretty strong and they were trying to get out of it but was hard. The both Kids were dragged by the current till they were rescued by an old lady.

" What year is this one, how many time had passed when we fall to the river, flying cars exist ", said Nile.

" Umm… Nile it had just passed ten minutes when we fall in the river, you faint so I tried to get us out of the water by swimming to the nearest river edge, that was when I saw this gently old lady who helped me get you to the edge ", said Mya a little cheerles.

" Oh… yeah I knew that, I was just joking to see if you was confused ", said Nile with a big nervous smile in his face.

" And whos the old lady ", said Nile.

" With who do you think you're talking I'm not old I'm just a little wrinkled ", said the old lady.

" Yeah of course ", said Nile, " looks like if she had awakned from a mummy tomb ", whispered Nile to Mya.

" THAT I'M WHAT! ", shout the old lady furious.

" Nothing, nothing he didn't say nothing ", said nervously Mya trying to defend Nile, " don't never ever say old to an old woman ok "

" Never ever, never ever ", said Nile scared.

The old woman invited them to her house. Nile and Mya were nervous walking inside the old lady's house. It was creepy inside and outside as its owner. Nile take Mya from her arm and stopped walking

" Ps, Mya and don't trust this old freak is creepy and also gave me temporary deafness because of her shouting ", said Nile to Mya.

" Oh, Nile please don't be silly this old… sweet… well creepy and… ", said Mya.

" Well you don't even have any good accomplishment for her so at least you need to accept that she is creepy ", said Nile.

" I guess you're right in something, it is true I really think that something is wrong with her ", said Mya.

Both entered to the woman's house, where she was preparing a wierd looking lunch. She took them to the kitchen, that was full of mouse wholes, dirt, ashes and also cat fur. At the top of her old fridge was a big cat, big enough to eat a small dog.

" Well kiddies you are going to stay for lunch I'm making surprise soup for me… ups I mean for us ", moaned the old lady.

" Mya I still think that this is a bad idea, a very bad one don't you see how she moan to us ", said Nile a little worried.

" Guess we don't have any choice just to see if she wants to help us during the lunch ", said Mya.

In that moment the old woman took some ropes and a tied the two kids to their chair and then she let out a horrible laugh.

" Ja ja ja ja, you fool kiddies do you think I was going to help you, no I'm helping Draco he offered a good teward to who ever finds you dear and destroy you and your bey ", said the old woman.

" Ah no fair, why I need to be destroyed too I'm not her ", said Nile.

" Oh, nice going Nile I though that saving you from the river and trying to help you find your parents wasn't enough ", said Mya angry.

" Ja ja ja I will make you both cat food, my por cat hasn't eaten in weeks, so you should be honored to be the first decent food he would have ", said the old lady.

Nile knew that they were in a troubling situation and wouldn't be so easy to escape. From the point of view of Mya she thought escaping was no matter for her but for Nile it was a lost case. Mya is still angry at him for showing all that "braveness" that he had shown all the time she has spent with him, but she will help him no matter how irritant he can became or is. Mya was looking around the room searching for something that can be helpful and then she saw the cauldron that the old folk was using to prepare them. Suddenly she formulated a plan.

" Ps Nile I got a plan to get out of here, so we don't end as cat chum, but I need both of us launch our beys ", whispered Mya to Nile.

" Ok, and Mya I'm so.. ", Nile was interrupted.

" Apologize later and launch… now… this rope is tied… I got it ", said Mya who launched her bey with difficulties.

Nile did the same and launched his bey. The old lady turn back and the beys hided back at the chairs. The woman put a terrorific smile.

" Ja ja ja so you think you can escape from launching your beys, so I got you another surprise I got one too ", lafted the woman.

" Actually I was going to ask you if you want to battle me, if I win you need to give us our freedom, if I loose you can make us your cat food ", said firmly Mya.

" What you can't do that if you loose we both going to die ", said Nile.

" Don't worry I'm not going to loose I know I am sure ", said Mya with a very confident look.

" Well I accept your challenge ", said the witch.

They prepared everything and the challenge begin. Nile will be the referee and so it begins.

" 3, 2, 1 Let it rip ", said Mya and the witch.

At the beginning Mya saw that the movements of her opponent were straight and strong, so she decided to attack her with all her strengh in a single point but first it needed to be located.

" Poison Aries, make her regret what she had done show her that we are going to win this and that my poor kitty kitty is so hungry ", said the witch and her bey strike with a hard hit.

" Dolphin are you allright ", said Mya deseperated.

"Common Mya you can do it girl", shouted Nile out loud.

The old creep stared at him glancing his petrificant eyes into Nile's frightened glance, as he said:

" so, so sorry, um, what..what I really meant was go… witch go ", said Nile slower than before.

" WITCH ", now screamed the old woman, " After I finish with your little friend you two will be cat snack, Poison destroy them now so my baby can eat its food "

The old one spat a nasty laughter while Mya and her bey we're loosing balance and power. All of them had no where to go if they win, still the ugly witch will chase them, but if they lose they'll be cat litter, literally.

In her 8 year old mind Mya was plannig something to defeat the ugly woman and buy some time for Nile and herself to escape. Well I'll need to be more clever and faster, dolphin is pretty powerful but still, it won't be spinning forever and ever. Maybe if i just only…

" That's it, dolphin get closer to the river ", said Mya with that look in her eyes, confident and straight in their objective, and planning if something blocks in it path.

" Ja ja ja, je je ", snorted the old woman, " bad choise my girl your on the edge of the river where do you think you're going, ja ja ja ja ja "

Mya took a deep breathe and answered her opponent, " Well if you really want a know where I'll, come here and I'll show you WITCH!"

" Insolent girl, you made me very mad, aries go there, sink her bey until it is destroyed by the current ", finished the woman by lafting, again.

Then Poison Aries starts to push dolphin in the river, and Mya just stared there as if she didn't care of what could happen to dolphin. Nile, starts to worry and trying to do that Mya do something or they all will be chicken toasted.

" MYA DO SOMETHING DON'T STAND RIGHT THERE AS A STATUE DO SOMETHING! ", shouted a very terrified Nile.

Into that poison aries pushed dolphin into the deep and strong current of the river.

" JA JA JA JA JA JA, I am victorious ", said the witch with a horrible grin in her face.

" I don't think so, witch ", said Mya, " DOLPHIN SPECIAL MOVE DESTROYER OCEAN! "

The water from the river rised and formed a giant sphere where dolphin was in the center.

" WHAT, that is imposible how can you do that, you…you're bey, that thing, is supposed to sink and flow away with the current how can this happen to me "

Mya looked at her, " You might be strong but at the end the one who really wins is the one with the strongest will, common dolphin you and I we will beat anyone who tries to defeat us, we shall continue forever until we win and be the bestests in all the world! "

Then dolphin strikes aries with its special move, and so the water was unable to be controlled by aries, just and only just with dolphin.

" Yeah Mya you did it, you were wonderful out there, common lets get out of here before the witch woke up again and try to put us in a grill ", said Nile.

" Agreed ", said Mya, who took dolphin and smiled, then Nile and she run away fastly.

**ON THE NEXT BEYBLADE MYSTIC FIGHT**

" _Hey Nile look at that, it looks like a city, don't you think so ", said Mya excited._

" _Lets enter to see whats up in there ", gasped happily Nile._

_While they were eating a gang of thieve robbed them,… they both chased them to a small and dark place._

" _Mya we gotta find out who took our beys ", bravely spoke Nile._

" _Yes but it is too dark and at least I can't see nothi… ahh ", disapeares Mya's voice._

" _Mya where are youuuuuu "_


End file.
